Heart Bandage
by sweetheartbreaker
Summary: Ji Hoo finally tells her, after such a long time; only, it’s just as a friend.


_Well, my friends and I are not satisfied with the Jan Di Ji Hoo so we made a ficlet for them. We hope you enjoy!_

* * *

**HEART BANDAGE**

He scanned the crowd. Everyone was happy – dancing, partying, drinking, and talking. He could see Ga Eul and Yi Jung chatting with the other guests. It's been a week since their wedding, and they're both excited about having their first child. Jun Pyo was talking with high officials about keeping their company on track. Jan Di was chatting away with Ga Eul, discussing what the latter should wear on the former's upcoming wedding. He looked away. With Woo Bin finally having a steady relationship with someone, that someone being Jae Kyung, he suddenly felt like a loner—or worse, the lone F4 member without a love life. He had one, though; his past – his Min Seo Hyun, who had backed away from him and searched for his own.

Now, Yoon Ji Hoo is alone. He should have just told Jan Di all those years ago that he had, and still has, feelings for her; that he _is_ her soulmate.

_But even if I told her that, maybe she would still end up marrying Jun Pyo if it's destined, right?_ Ji Hoo thought as he took a sip from his goblet.

"Sunbae," came the voice he desired to hear 'I DO' from. He turned to look.

"Jan Di-ah!" he said. "Enjoying yourself?" he asked in a half-happy grin.

"I think." That wasn't an expected answer.

"Why? You should be. It's your engagement party." She looked at him with a look that said 'I know that.'

"Well, since Curly-head had this party three months _after_ he asked me to marry him, I don't see why I shouldn't be disappointed," she looked enviously at Ga Eul and Yi Jung.

"Come on, Jan Di-ah, he's busy with his company, since he'll be leaving it for a while," he tried protecting Jun Pyo, but inside he agreed with Jan Di.

His eyes averted to her piercing ones, and couldn't help but notice how pretty they were.

"Sunbae, why are you always on his side? Why do you accept orders from him without even asking or complaining, when you know that you're smarter than he is?" she asked. Wow! After a lot of years of being friends, that was the first time Jan Di asked him about it.

"Hmmm... I don't really have an answer to that," he said, "It's just F4, you know. . . I'm used to it."

"So if you're always on his side, why'd you save me when he kept bullying me?"

Ji Hoo let out a soft chuckle, "Why are you asking these questions?"

"Well, since I haven't gotten any answers," Jan Di smiled a notorious smile. They both laughed.

"Well, you see, it was the first time Jun Pyo ever bullied a girl and I was really surprised to see you fight and diss him like that. It's also the first time someone stood up against him."

Jan Di nodded in realization at his response. _He sure could explain everything clearly, _she thought.

"After Seo Hyun-unni left, how'd you . . ." she paused. He looked at her questioningly. "How'd you move on?"

Ji Hoo sighed, "Why do you need the answers?"

"Sunbae, you've known me for some time now, and you know me as well as Ga Eul does. I know a lot about you, but there are still missing pieces in your puzzle."

"Why do you even need to complete the puzzle?" Ji Hoo asked quietly.

"Since curly-head and I are getting married, I won't have the chance to ask you any time soon. And I really want to know more about you, Subae."

Ji Hoo smiled, "Well, because I had a bandage--- a bandage for my heart."

"A heart bandage?" she asked and wrinkled her nose in confusion. Ji Hoo nodded.

"She's someone who opened my eyes to the reality that life is beautiful. I was stuck on top of a building, sleeping near the fire exit. After some interactions with her, and after Min Seo Hyun's birthday, I was crying in grief; but, she was like my light and she brought happiness to my heart, and she still does. She made me forget how bad life was; and she made me see how good life is."

"_She _must be a really good friend, Sunbae. I don't think I know her," Jan Di said.

Ji Hoo opened his mouth to say something; but, Jan Di cut him off, "I also have a friend. He's so nice to me, although, I don't know why. He helps me for no reason, he's just there, you know," she looked at him, "He would always be there for me whenever I was in trouble. He's like my superhero. Maybe that's why I fell for him."

"Jun Pyo's your superhero?" were the words that went out of Ji Hoo's mouth.

Jan Di shook her head, "Jun Pyo's only my second love. My first love had been my superhero."

"So who is he?" he asked.

Jan Di looked at him straight in the eyes. "You," she said simply.

Ji Hoo blinked rapidly. Jan Di had been in love with him? And he didn't even notice? How stupid is he?

"That's before you left to be with Seo Hyun-unni. Yes, I was heart-broken then," she quickly added when she felt that Ji Hoo would ask her. "It was better for me to see you happy, Sunbae, with Unni, than be with me and get in a load of trouble," she giggled, "But I've moved on. Jun Pyo had been my heart bandage, although I get annoyed with him sometimes. But he was always there for me and I learned to love him."

"That's when I found out that I love you," Ji Hoo whispered carelessly.

"Did you say something, Sunbae?"

"No, nothing," he quickly replied when he realized what he had just said.

"Who's yours?" she asked.

"Huh?" Ji Hoo asked when it finally registered to him that she asked him something.

"Who's your heart bandage?"

It was Ji Hoo's turn to look her straight in the eyes, "You."

Jan Di blinked rapidly too. It's funny how love makes you do stuff like this.

"I've been very lonely; but then you came along and brightened up my days. Especially at Jeju's Island. And it breaks my heart to see you sad. So when Jun Pyo came to me, I gave him a punch," he chuckled, "Well, he actually and literally asked for it so I gave it to him," he said looking at his goblet. "Well, I guess I couldn't control myself that night. He was getting marrie—" he looked at Jan Di. Was she crying? "Oh, Jan Di-ah, I didn't mean to bring back that memory. I'm sorry," he said, hugging her.

When she stopped, he spoke again, "I love you."

Jan Di looked surprised. "Sunbae?"

Ji Hoo sighed. "Well, when you fell in love with Jun Pyo, I realized that I love you. Up until now."

"Sunbae."

"I love you as a sister, and you'll love me like a brother, okay?" he asked.

Jan Di nodded happily. "Even when you're married, don't hesitate to ask me for anything, anything at all," he told her.

"Thanks, Sunbae," she hugged him.

Ji Hoo probably forgot about his red wine because he accidentally spilled it on his white shirt. He tried to rub it off; but it just spread on the left part of his chest. He looked at it. It looked like a heart, smashed to many pieces.

"Sorry, Sunbae," Jan Di said, rubbing her thumb against it. It somehow formed a perfect heart, a little smudged, but perfect.

"You really are my heart bandage," Ji Hoo told her. Jan Di looked to the heart, then to Ji Hoo, then to the heart, and back again. She nodded.

"You know, Sunbae, you're also someone that Jun Pyo isn't," she added with a smile.

"You're heart bandage?" Ji Hoo partially asked.

Jan Di giggled, "Yes, but that's not all; you're also my soul mate."

* * *

_a/n: I thank my best friend for typing this story for me. Thanks Rain!_

_Please review! :)  
_


End file.
